The present invention relates to a heat-recovery hood for fireplaces, open hearths and the like and to a fireplace using such a hood.
Heat-recovery devices allowing the recovery of heat from open and closed fireplace chimneys are known. These known devices are disposed in the flow path of the exhaust smoke and gases. These devices make use of shape and thermal exchange areas such as different shapes of tubes. The heat exchange areas are varying shapes and have these tubes disposed at different areas. The tube positions take into consideration safety.
However, the performance and efficiency of these devices remains poor and the heat recovery is not maximized and its distribution is not uniform.